You can take this job
by theturtlemoves
Summary: ONESHOT: James Potter, Head Boy? Not on his watch. He'll say anything to get out of it ... but Dumbledore has other ideas.


Summary: ONESHOT James Potter, Head Boy? Not on his watch. He'll say anything to get out of it – but Dumbledore has other ideas … and he can be very persuasive.

Another Prongs oneshot! Woohoo Prongs! I always wondered why James was Head Boy, didn't you? So I decided to explore it by having him talk to Dumbles for a bit. I love writing Dumbledore. I love it. JK must get such a kick out of it. He's just so … funny. Review if you like it! Or even if you don't!

Um, updates for my chapter fics might take a while, cos school is kinda mental at the moment. Sorry. Don't hold your breath for anything from me for the next four weeks.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's characters etc. My … er … laptop. And fingers for the typing. My fingers. Yeah. No one's paying me, so don't ask for money.

**You can take this job and …**

James put the badge on Dumbledore's desk, right under the old man's crooked nose. He was determined not to be talked out of this decision.

'I'm not doing it,' he said. 'There is _no way_ I can be Head Boy.'

The Headmaster surveyed him with those twinkling blue eyes.

'I would beg you to reconsider, James, but I know from your exploits on the quidditch pitch that your resolve is legendary. I only ask that you explain to me your reasons for refusing the position.'

James frowned.

'I could just as easily ask you why I was chosen,' he replied. 'But I know the answer must be one of two things: either you think that a bit of responsibility will stop me from causing so much havoc around the place, or you think you've seen something in me which singles me out as some kind of hero. If it's the latter, let me hasten to assure you that I am no hero. I came to the aid of a friend, but I'm no hero. And if it's the former, well …' he shrugged. 'You're going to need to find someone else.'

Dumbledore leaned forward on his desk, his long thin fingers pressed together in front of his face.

'Do you have any suggestions, then?' he asked calmly. James wondered hopefully if this was going to be easier than he'd thought – although he knew never to underestimate Dumbledore's powers of persuasion.

'Why not Remus?' he asked. 'He's been a prefect. He's also the most responsible person I know.'

Dumbledore appeared to consider this.

'Remus is not a leader, James. Not in the way that you are.'

'Given half a chance –'

'You think that, offered the position that he knows you were given first, he would not urge me to reconsider you? Remus Lupin holds you in the highest regard, James. He would not want you to give this up so easily, and he certainly wouldn't want to take this opportunity from you.'

James frowned again. The old man was going to be difficult.

'I think Remus would make a good Head Boy,' he said boldly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

'You do? Do you think that he's been a particularly good prefect?'

'Yes, I –' James began in defence of his friend, but came up short. Yes, Remus was a responsible person – too responsible for his own good most of the time, as Sirius had often pointed out. He'd been very careful about attending every prefect meeting, unless of course it was the full moon. He'd tried his best.

But, if James were to be completely honest, the best thing about Remus being one of their house prefects had been the fact that he wouldn't have punished any of his friends if his life depended on it. Remus was, and James conceded this, a complete pushover as a prefect. And while that had worked out wonderfully for the Marauders, it was probably not something Dumbledore was looking for in a Head Boy.

James sank into the seat. The Headmaster was not going to make this easy for him, that much was certain.

'I don't think Remus would like the attention anyway,' Dumbledore said lightly, without waiting for the reply to his question. 'What other suggestions? Obviously Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew, _enthusiastic_ though they may be, are not entirely Head Boy material.' James rolled his eyes – no one in their right mind would put Sirius or Peter in a Head position, even he knew that. 'So you will have to look to the other houses for a substitute.'

'Benjy Fenwick?' James suggested, throwing out the name of the Hufflepuff prefect who also did the quidditch commentary. James knew him vaguely, but had never spoken to him. Dumbledore nodded.

'Mr Fenwick is a prefect, and well involved in school activities, and certainly not afraid of making his voice heard. However –' here James groaned inwardly – 'I have observed that he has few social skills – a man is measured by the quality of the relationships he cultivates.'

'I've got my fair share of enemies,' James pointed out. 'There are a few in this school who would gladly curse me into next week.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'You misunderstand, James. You have enemies, yes – but hatred is not the opposite of love. The opposite is, in fact, indifference. There are few in this school who are indifferent to you. You are influential. You are a leader. Mr Fenwick, as much as his quidditch commentary amuses me, does not strike loyalty or even fear into the hearts of others. This is the mark of a leader.'

James felt uneasy. There was only one more option, and knowing Dumbledore there would be a ready excuse for this one too.

'Yaxley?' The Ravenclaw was well-known and reasonably well-liked in his own house at least. The only reason James hadn't mentioned him first was the fact that he didn't like the git because he acted like a pompous arse and treated the few Ravenclaws that James actually liked with disdain, as though they were beneath him. But at least he was a stickler for the rules, and everyone knew him, and James felt that the old 'pot calling the kettle black' adage probably applied to any criticism he cared to make.

'Mr Yaxley … yes, I suppose. He certainly has quite the support network in Ravenclaw, and Professor Slughorn speaks highly of him.' He fixed James with a piercing gaze. 'What is your opinion of him?'

James sighed. There was no way to lie under a gaze like that.

'With respect, sir, I think he's a complete prat. Perfect Head Boy material.'

Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes twinkled more than ever.

'Yes, I had a feeling that was your feeling on the subject. I rather felt the same way, until I discovered that he has an interesting habit of going down to the kitchens to abuse the house-elves.'

James was disgusted. Dumbledore took one look at the expression on his face and nodded gravely.

'I must say that my reaction was much the same as yours. He has been since prevented, but I am disinclined to put him in a position of such leadership if that is the way he chooses to treat his fellow magical creatures.'

'Fair enough,' James found himself saying.

Dumbledore nodded. 'I felt the same. Now, did you have any further suggestions? Or are you prepared to accept that I made the correct choice?'

James took a deep breath. He had run out of options – he'd mentioned all the prefects in his year, except Rabastan Lestrange, who was one step away from psychotic, only to have them shot down. He was going to be forced to admit that there really was no other choice. He was going to have to put up with the badge, and the responsibility, and the overwhelming feeling of guilt at the fact that he knew, despite what anyone said, that he didn't deserve it in the slightest.

Lily Evans had mentioned something to that effect already. Not to mention …

'Snape,' he said quietly, determinedly not looking at Dumbledore. The old man frowned lightly.

'Severus?'

'Yeah, him,' James said, hating himself for doing it. 'He'd exercise all his powers to keep me and the lads in line, if nothing else.'

Dumbledore smiled suddenly. 'And you would be happy to give up the position to him?'

James caught the Headmaster's eye and sighed. It was painful to admit this.

'I probably owe him the benefit of the doubt at least once,' he muttered grudgingly. 'After all, he's been uncharacteristically good about Sirius since … anyway, he hasn't killed him, so that's something. And he's kept to his word about Remus too, which is more than I expected from him. He's … well, I suppose he's …' James raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath. _What I wouldn't do to get out of this …_

'He would do a better job than me,' he said. 'I'd only screw it all up. _Anyone_ would do it better than me, and Snape has the potential to do it properly. I'm just not cut out for this, Professor – surely you must see that?'

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the window behind his desk, staring out onto the grounds as he stroked his long beard. James watched him hopelessly, knowing that he had just given his enemy the chance of a lifetime to make his life a misery. But he'd had to do it. He'd had to say it. The fact that _Snape_ would make a better Head Boy than he would had been nagging at the back of his mind ever since he'd received the letter. In fact, if anything, it was the main reason he knew he could never accept the badge.

Sirius was going to go spare.

'Severus and yourself have never seen eye to eye,' Dumbledore said thoughtfully, still staring out across the grounds. James rolled his eyes.

'With respect, sir, that's the biggest understatement ever made,' he told the Headmaster. 'He'd be thrilled to be Head Boy, no doubt about that.'

'No indeed,' Dumbledore agreed quietly. 'But then, most anyone would – except for you.'

'I think there will be plenty of others to tell you that I'd make a terrible job of it,' James said desperately. 'Professor, please. I don't want everyone to be disappointed with me. I don't want to let anyone down.'

Dumbledore turned to him and surveyed him calculatingly.

'I find it hard to imagine why a little responsibility terrifies you so, James,' he said, and James bristled a little at the suggestion that he was afraid – the old man was trying to bait him, and he would not react. 'You have been quidditch captain for two years now, and you never shied away from your duties there.'

James set his jaw.

'I'm good at quidditch, though,' he explained.

'You really do not think that you would make a good Head Boy?'

'To be frank, I think I'd make an absolutely shite Head Boy, Professor,' James snapped, reaching the end of his patience. 'You want me to be some sort of role model – but I've broken about half the rules in this castle, for Merlin's sake!'

'And necessitated about as many new ones,' Dumbledore agreed with a smile.

James stared at the Headmaster incredulously. 'Exactly! How could you still want me to be Head Boy, after everything that I've done? Even Snape, slimy ungrateful git that he is, has had fewer detentions than I have! I never asked to be a role model, Professor. To be honest, I can't imagine what could ever persuade you to even consider me.'

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments.

'Of course,' he said finally. 'I would never force you to take on this position if you did not want it.'

James couldn't believe his luck. For a moment, he thought he might have gotten out of it.

But Dumbledore was not finished.

'But I think that perhaps I should explain to you my reasons, in the hope that you will reconsider your resignation.' He sat back down and smiled at James across the desk. 'I really do believe you to be the only choice, James,' he added. James frowned.

'The _only_ choice?' James repeated sceptically. Dumbledore nodded.

'Indeed, yes. And the fact that you have come here today, determined to put some other in your place, has only confirmed to me that you are exactly the man for the job.'

James raised an eyebrow.

'Forgive me, Professor,' he said, 'but that's a really mental reason.'

'Ah, let me explain, James,' Dumbledore said, chuckling. 'Your dear friend and our lovely Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, though she has many amiable qualities, does not quite have a handle on your character just yet, however she might think she does. Neither does Severus Snape. Neither of them would expect you to be here now, admitting that you might not be the best role model in this school, or that you only want what is best for your fellow students. They do not expect such humility from you, James.'

'They think I'm a conceited prat, is what you're saying,' James echoed the words of said Lily Evans, wondering where he was going with all this.

'In … so many words,' Dumbledore agreed, his blue eyes sparkling. 'However, I have quite a contrary opinion regarding your character, and you have just demonstrated that I am quite correct in my assessment. You are exactly what a Gryffindor should be, James – nothing less, nothing more. You display all the best attributes of your house – bravery, yes, determination, but also chivalry, generosity of spirit, and humility. I have observed that no matter what task you put your hand to, you will give it your all until it is completed to your satisfaction. Just for a moment, imagine what you could achieve with that determination were you to accept this offer to lead. You were not born to follow others, James. Any of your friends – Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew – they could tell you that.'

James frowned to himself. He had never thought to observe these things in himself. In fact, he thought that Dumbledore might have got the wrong end of the stick. Sirius was always telling him what to do.

'If anything, Sirius is the one –'

'No, James; and he would agree with me I'm sure,' Dumbledore interrupted seriously. 'Without you, Sirius Black would be a very different person, and perhaps not such a disappointment to his bloodline. You gave him the courage, you provided him with an alternative to the life he would have led. You gave him a reason to change. Being a leader isn't about always making the decisions. It is about inspiration. It is about confidence. You don't think you will make a good role model for the students – I say that if all my students were as noble of spirit as you, James Potter, then I would be a very proud Headmaster indeed.'

James swallowed forcefully. He was not entirely accustomed, despite what anyone might have said, to thinking about himself in such a positive light – especially not of late. And to have Dumbledore express confidence in him in such a way … the man had been his idol, the greatest wizard of the age …

It was enough to make his head turn.

'That's what you think, is it?' he said weakly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. 'Yes, James. It is. I fear that you worry too much about Miss Evans' opinions – and as wise as this may be, considering that temper of hers, you might want to take a moment to consider for yourself the type of man that you have become. Then perhaps you might be able to open her eyes, not to mention those others you think doubt you, to the truth.'

James frowned and caught the old man's eye, but Dumbledore's face was completely impassive. There was no divining what he had meant by that, and James wasn't about to ask.

Instead, he fell back on his last, desperate bargaining chip.

'I don't plan to stop mucking round with the lads,' he said shrewdly.

'Nor would I expect anything of the sort,' Dumbledore replied calmly. 'After all, responsibility is not something that occurs to us overnight, and you are still young. I daresay Miss Evans will take it upon herself to uphold the school rules enough for the both of you.'

James thought on this for a moment. He hated to lose, but Dumbledore had had the upper hand all along in this debate. Hell, knowing him he'd probably _expected_ the whole thing from the moment that he'd decided to give James the badge. Dumbledore was quick, and a flawless judge of character. He also believed that everyone should have a chance to prove himself.

He'd offered James that chance. Perhaps James would be stupid not to take it.

'I really thought you might take me up on Snape,' he said, voicing the thought that had nagged him ever since he'd seen Dumbledore's reaction to the name of his enemy.

'Severus and yourself are not so different, James,' he said quietly. James pulled a face.

'Yeah, apart from the fact that he's a –'

'That might be a matter of opinion,' Dumbledore interrupted quickly. 'I have discovered that it is often the personalities which are the most alike that clash the most violently. It is my belief that this is why you and Miss Evans have often been at odds, and indeed, the same applies to young Severus Snape. Unfortunately in his case, the damage seems irreparable, however …

'You both have the potential to be more than you have become. You are both brilliant in your respective fields, and you are both possessed of a fearsome pride in your own beliefs. But whereas you are only a few steps from recognising your full potential, I fear that Severus may be quite a way further back along the road. Never forget, James; that those who we dislike the most are those who display qualities we see in ourselves.'

To anyone else, James would have voiced his disgust at the idea that he and Snape had anything in common, apart from the mutual hatred of one another. But he knew that Dumbledore had a point, and he could accept the theory even if he wasn't about to agree wholeheartedly as it applied to him and Snivellus. He didn't respond either way to Dumbledore's speech, but instead decided to change the subject.

'So … what you're basically saying is that I'm Head Boy material whether I think so or not?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Oh no, James. You _know _in your heart that you're the only man for the job. What I'm basically saying is that you're Head Boy material whether Miss Evans thinks so or not.'

James grinned.

'Here's a question,' he said, raising an eyebrow at the Headmaster. 'What did Minerva McGonagall say when you told her you'd chosen me?'

Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

'She wanted to know if I had been sampling any of Professor Slughorn's Firewhiskey,' he admitted with a wink. James settled back into his seat, satisfied.

'I thought as much,' he said. 'So what did you tell her?'

'I merely asked her if she thought Firewhiskey was a decision-making aid I regularly employed, to which she implied that it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest.'

James laughed.

'All right, you've made your point,' he said finally. 'I'll be your Head Boy if that's what you want. And next week when Evans comes to complain that I'm not treating her properly or something you can just remember that it was you that wanted me in the first place.'

Dumbledore smiled broadly.

'I have every confidence in you, James,' he said generously.

James looked straight back into those blue eyes.

'At least someone does,' he murmured.


End file.
